


It has to be better then this

by goofbuggy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofbuggy/pseuds/goofbuggy
Summary: Ben what to go to the Isle to try talk Uma to go to Auradon Prep. Evie and Carlos go with him awhile MalIt seems like it a bad time.





	It has to be better then this

Ben really hope he could talk Uma into going to Auradon Prep. She had rejected the invitation the sent her. So did Harry and Gil but Mal had told him the only reason Gil rejected it was because Uma and Harry told him to.

Evie and Carlos decided a hoodie would be better to hide Ben this time.They were almost to the Shop before the heard yelling. "That's Harry," Carlos said. They hide in an alley just in time to see some of the pirate crew run past. " Why are we hiding? We should go and talk to them." Ben looked at the other two. "If Harry is yelling that is a sign that some one is mostly going to died," Evie said while pushing herself-closer to the wall. Carlos nodded. Just then Harry walked past the alley. They then heard a very weak groan behind some boxes that were in the Alley with them. All three of them walked to the boxes to see what it was.  
"Oh no," Evie said when she saw a very beating Gil on the ground. He was unconscious and had blood coming out of his mouth. Carlos had to kneel down beside Gil and put his hand on his side. He lifts his hand to see blood was covering it. "He has been stab." Evie runs to the end of the Alley. Harry was still close to hear her scream for him.  
"Harry! Gil's here he is hurt badly!" Harry ran after Evie to see Carlos was putting pressure on the wound. Ben was standing away looking like he is having a nightmare.  
Harry pushed Carlos out of the way.  
"What the hell happen?" Harry said his voice seething with hate, He had put his hand was Carlos had his.  
"W...We found him like this"Evie said. Both Evie and Carlos knew on a good day Harry's sane was held by a very thin thread but on a bad day, there was no thread  
"You're faster than me. Go to the shop Uma, is still there tell her what happen and to give you the kit." Harry told Carlos. Carlos nodded and went.  
"This is still happening?" Evie said Sitting next to Harry hand him a piece of cloth.  
"Don't tell me he is still sleeping on the streets. "Harry just glared at Evie try to stay calm but he could feel his anger building up.  
Truth be told Harry didn't know.In their childhood Uma, Gil, and him have been close never stay away from each other for too long Now it seems that Uma and him were still close but Gil seems to be moving away from them. It was not like there were trying to be that way but they were not fighting it either.  
"You don't know do you?" Evie said getting Harry out of his thoughts.

Before he could say anything they heard Uma's voice. She came running in the alley with Carlos close after her. Uma had the kit and throw herself between Harry and Evie. She opens the kit."Gil wake up." Uma says put her hand on the side of his face. Gil just groans. "Ben and I will go and get some water," Carlos said. Evie nodded. Uma did have a little bottle of water and pour some o the wound. Harry stood up. "I am going to find who did this," Harry said walking out of the alley. Evie wants to say something but Uma stopped her.  
"Don't this is the only why he feels he can help," Uma said.Evie does not remember Um looking so upset before.  
"Thing never got better from him at home?" Evie asked while watching Ume start to stitches Gil's wound. "For a short time it did and then it went to the old."  
Evie sat there watching Uma work."What happen with you three?" Evie said after awhile.  
"I don't know." Carlos and Ben came back with a few bottles of water. Gil starts to wake up slowly. Uma put his head o her lap and Ben hand her a bottle.  
"Gil you need to drink some water," Uma said put the bottle near his mouth. Gil opens his mouth a little and Uma pour a little in his mouth. They stay like this for an hour until Gil get strong enough with Carlos and Ben help to walk to the ship.


End file.
